


Valentine's Day

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Chubstuck, Fatstuck, Lingerie, M/M, Really fucking kinky, chub kink, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic for @krabkri :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krabkri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krabkri/gifts).



Kankri had never really been one for the humans' holidays. Christmas seemed pointless, if it was a celebration of the humans' god then why did they give each other gifts? It just didn't make sense.   
But this was different.   
Karkat had recently mentioned to him that humans also had a day of love, or "Valentine's Day" as they called it, and that himself and his matesprit Dave were planning on celebrating together.   
This naturally interested Kankri, who knew his own matesprit Cronus would also be very interested.   
So, he went back to their shared hive and researched this "Valentine's Day".  
Other than a fairly gruesome origin, it seemed like a pleasant holiday.   
Deciding to surprise Cronus, Kankri ordered himself some earth "lingerie", as was a custom for this mysterious holiday.   
He also put his own twist into it, and decided to bake a large red velvet cake to let Cronus stuff him with.  
That wasn't a custom for Valentine's, but Kankri didn't think the seadweller would mind his inaccuracy.   
* * * * * * * * *   
Finally the day came, and Kankri had Porrim entertain Cronus so he could set everything up without him seeing.   
He baked the cake, frosted it, and even spread flower petals and lit candles on their bed.  
All he had left to do was put on his lingerie, and text Porrim and tell her was done.  
The first task proved much more difficult than he thought it would be.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
Kankri sighs, pulling the pink panties up over his thick, shapely thighs. He swears he bought the ensemble in an extra large, but now he's starting to think that maybe he's outgrown that.   
He manages to get them up, although he can tell they're stretched thin in the back and resemble a thong on his big, cellulite-covered ass.   
He bends back over, pulling the frilly pink socks up and getting a little frustrated at how his belly gets in the way now.   
The socks won't stay up, that much he expected, and he uses the garters connected to the panties to hold them up on his big thighs.   
Lastly, he pulls the bra on, finding the way it shapes his small rumblespheres a bit embarrassing, and the pink nylon slip that goes over his waist. It's tight, really tight. It outlines every wobbly curve on Kankri's body perfectly, and even he has to admit it looks amazing on him.  
He texts Porrim, and gets the cake from the nutritionblock, sitting on their bed next to it.   
A little bit later, Cronus shows up.   
"Kankri?" He calls, stepping into their hive. "Porrim said you havwe something for me, can I see it yet?"   
"Yes, just get to our respiteblock." Kankri responds, excited and a bit nervous for Cronus to see him. The seadweller walks to their block, trying to mask his own excitement, and opens the door.   
"O-oh gods, Kan, this just ain't fair.."   
His violet eyes sweep over Kankri's chubby, pink-clad frame.  
"You look amazing."   
The redblood blushes lightly, nodding. "Thank you, Cronus."  
The violetblood looks around a bit, seeing the cake and understanding what it's for.   
"Fuck, you really vwent all out for this-- is it my wvriggling day?"   
He smiles, and walks over, sitting next to Kankri, who smiles a bit too.   
"No, it's an earth holiday. Valentine's day."   
"Remind me to personally thank ewvery human I meet from nowv on." He puts his arms around his matesprit's plush waist, leaning into his lap. Kankri chuckles lightly. "Of course."   
Cronus smiles, and looks up at him. "Did you vwanna get started..?"   
Kankri nods.   
"I want you to stuff me til I'm begging you to stop, Ampora."   
Cronus melts a little, feeling his nook throb just thinking about it.  
"S-sure, no problem chief.."   
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
"A-are you sure you're okay..? You ate the vwhole thing.."   
Kankri nods, laying on his back and rubbing his filled belly gently. The nylon was even tighter now, and had ripped in a few places on the sides, soft chub peeking out.   
"I'm alright, it's not that bad-" His sentence is cut off by a hiccup, and then some giggles.   
Cronus smiles too, placing his hand on his matesprit's rounded belly, feeling his bulge wriggle inside of him and try to unsheath itself.  
"You did so vwell, babe."  
"Mmhm," Kankri hiccups again, and sits up, heavy belly resting onto his crotch and sending a wave of pleasure through his nook.   
"Cronus?"   
"Y-yeah?"  
"Will you please pail me?"   
Cronus' bulge wriggles again, just at the thought of fucking Kankri in this state. "Y-yes please."   
Kankri lays back down, pushing his tight panties down. Cronus pushes his own pants and boxers down, bulge already unsheathed. He spreads Kankri's thick thighs, revealing that pretty, candy red nook. He lifts those thick thighs, holding them in his arms as he slips his bulge into his nook. Kankri chirps a bit, then moans as Cronus starts to thrust into him, still holding those big thighs.   
Kankri holds his belly, eyes closed and head tilted back, moaning.   
Cronus continues, going faster and faster, watching Kankri jiggle with each thrust.  
He eventually releases into Kankri, watching that belly swell even more. Kankri releases too, red dripping down his nook and staining the sheets.  
Cronus pulls out, bulge returning to it's sheath, and flops next to Kankri, hugging him and catching his breath.  
Kankri smiles, panting and trying to catch his breath.   
"You're the best matesprit ewver, Kan."   
"You're-- not too bad, yourself." Kankri agreed.   
"Red for you, and red for wvalentine's day too."   
Kankri chuckled at that.   
"Red for you, and valentine's day, too."


End file.
